A Mighty Quarrel
by LL r Lobsters
Summary: (Complete) Luke and Lorelai have been dating for a few months. Something happens and poof! Their fantasic relationship is mere ashes. Will they fix everything?
1. A Battle Between Lovers

A/N: This is my second fanfic, guys! I really wanted to write a fanfic with a lot of fighting and conflict between the JJs. I dunno why, though. So here it is! I beg of you to review after you read.

Background: Luke and Lorelai have been dating for a few months and it has been pretty smooth so far. Christopher came back, making Luke nervous and jealous. This happens a couple days after Christopher's exit. PS: It happens the same time as the actual show, but the reason Christopher comes back is because Sherri kicked him out since he was never home. He finds Lorelai to be the main source of his relief.

------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Battle between the Lovers 

------------------------------------------

The fast fading evening light hugged Lorelai as she trotted down the street towards the diner. She had missed her and Luke's last few dates. All of them had been canceled to be with Christopher, to take care of him and convince him he'd be all right by himself if he left. All except the last one. The last had been to get rid of him and to see him off.

Christopher grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. She resisted immediately, pushing against him and trying to voice her protest. He pulled away from her, confused.

"_What's the matter, Lor?"_

_Lorelai pushed him away violently, wiping her mouth in disgust._

"_What's the matter? I have a boy friend, Chris! You can't just go and kiss me! We're not together! I didn't even send you any signals!"_

"_You've been spending more and more time with me!"_

"_All the time trying to make you go away!" Lorelai turned and grabbed his nearly empty bag and tossed it at him. "Pack and get out. I never want to see you again, unless you're with Rory." She put her hands on her hips and stared angrily at him._

"_What went wrong? What happened?" he asked in exasperation._

"_I fell in love. I fell in love with Luke." She watched as his face changed from confusion to anger to jealousy to defeat._

"_So this is what you want?"_

Lorelai nodded. "More than anything."

Luke had been suspicious, even jealous. But that would change. Lorelai smiled a little smile, happy to be seeing Luke after so long. She also had a little secret. No, two secrets. Both that she wished would soon be revealed, and both she wished Luke would be happy about.

She pushed open the door to the diner and went inside. There were about four people in the restaurant who paid no attention to her. Luke was nowhere to be seen, so she sat at the counter, tapping her fingers on the counter mindlessly. He came out of the kitchen, wiping his hand on a rag, not noticing her at first. When he looked up she smiled coyly at him and gave a little wave. Instead of responding, he quickly looked back down at his hands, finding them fascinating.

"Luke?" she asked quietly. He looked up, but not at her.

"What?" His question was clipped and his tone harsh.

"Coffee?" she nearly whispered, suddenly hurt.

He poured her a mug of coffee and as he did so she said playfully, "No witty banter?" He ignored her, putting down the cup in front of her. She touched his hand before it left the handle, but he yanked it away violently. She narrowed her eyes angrily, surprised.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked curtly.

"Nothing," he replied, just as curtly.

"Obviously someone shoved a stick up your ass."

Luke abruptly slammed his fists onto the counter, his eyes glittering and his expression furious, making the customers and Lorelai jump.

"And I think you need to shut your mouth."

"Where did that come from? You woke up on the wrong side of the bed didn't you?"

"You're the one who contributed the most to my mood. Blame it on yourself."

Luke was angry. Actually, he was furious. And he had every right to be. Lorelai had dropped him completely for Christopher. To take care of him and mend his broken heart. She had insisted that it was nothing. But nothing didn't include ignoring your boyfriend for three weeks. He was pissed.

"Excuse me? I've been here for only a few minutes! I did nothing to deserve this!" she snapped, standing up, unable to sit.

"Nothing my ass!"

"What the hell are you so upset about?"

"Your new boyfriend!"

"My wha...?" Realization hit her. Christopher. Instead of understanding, she became angrier. "Oh! So the only reason you're upset is because you can't control your petty jealousy! Get a grip!"

"You told me it was nothing! If it's nothing, why are you spending every waking moment with your ex-boyfriend and the father of your child?!" As somewhat of an afterthought, he added, "Probably even your sleeping moments, too!"

"You think I'm sleeping with Christopher?!" she growled. "How could you possibly think that of me?"

With dead sincerity and an empty voice, Luke said, "Because I'm certain that it's the truth."

Lorelai's anger left her and tears sprung to her eyes. Did he think so low of her? She crossed her arms, hugging herself.

"Do you distrust me so much? Hate me so much?"

Luke's heart clenched at the dullness of her voice.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together, Lorelai, if you'd rather be with someone else."

"Fine. Then we won't be."

"Then it's over, Lorelai."

She was silent a moment, her lip trembling, but the rage and sadness was visible as she started to shake slightly and then more violently.

"I hate you Luke Danes!!!"

Her statement rang out into the air with such force that neither Luke nor the astonished customers noticed her departure.

-------------------------------------------------

Lorelai trotted away from the diner, her tears flowing freely now that no one could see her in the darkness of night. Her intention was to get home and cry herself to sleep, but her body nearly collapsed in front of the gazebo and she was forced to climb its stairs and sit on one of its white benches. She buried her head in her arms on her knees, stifling her sobs.

What had happened? One minute she was ecstatic to finally have gotten rid of Christopher and to tell Luke that she was in love with him among other things. The next minute they were screaming at each other. And then she was yelling that she hated him. But she didn't. She definitely did not hate Luke. Why had she gotten so angry? PMS? Hormones? But she wasn't a teenager. She should have control of her hormones by now. Oh yeah. There's another time when your hormones go haywire. And she was suffering from that thing. No, not suffering, just dealing with it. It was _not_ PMS. She needed a hug. A hug from Luke. But her and Luke were no longer in a relationship and he probably hated her by now. Rory was at Yale. Sookie had to deal with Davy, who was still causing problems. So she was alone. How wonderful.

She collected her nerves and stood. She desperately wanted to turn and look at the diner, seeing how she would never go bear it again, but her tears had only temporarily subsided and she had to get home before they exploded into sobs again. Lorelai walked quickly to her house, wiping her nose every few seconds.

When she was inside the Gilmore house, she began to climb the stairs to her room. She froze halfway up.

Her bed smelled like Luke. Luke was the first man who had ever slept in her bed. Ever. With her especially. He was the first man who had made love to her in her house. She would never be able to sleep with his scent filling her mind.

She turned and hurried back down the stairs and into Rory's room. This was the closest she would get to her daughter.

The curly haired woman took some of the clothing Rory had left behind and changed into them. She climbed into the small bed and pulled the pink blanket over her, all the way up to her chin.

And then the tears came again.

What was she going to do? She couldn't live without Luke! She loved him more than anything. Her life would be dull without him. Plus, she would go insane without his coffee, let alone him.

She cried herself to sleep, as she had earlier planned, thoughts of Luke filling her dreams and despair overtaking her mind.

------------------------------------------------

Lorelai woke up the next morning feeling groggy and confused. She was disoriented for a moment, having forgotten where she had fallen asleep.

When she realized she was in Rory's bed, the last night's events came to her like a hurricane. Maybe it had all been a dream?

Before she could evaluate the events at Luke's, she jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom where morning sickness kicked in. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she found herself looking at a woman with runny mascara and tearstains plastered on her cheeks.

Last night had been real.

And then she remembered a dream that she had had.

She couldn't be a depressed mess for the rest of her life. She had taught herself how to live without men. She didn't need them; they were a luxury. She couldn't sit here and mope. Her life had to go on.

Being alone romantically wasn't so bad. She had Rory and Sookie and the Dragonfly. Everything would be fine.

She would have to raise another fatherless child alone, and that was all right.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: So did you like it? I read somewhere that they have their first fight soon. Over a boat. Hmm. Luke is weird. But I love him. (::eyes glaze over as she imagines doing dirty things with said incredibly wonderful and sexy man::) Hey, didn't some dirty stuff go on after another one of my fanfics? Sorry, I couldn't resist! Please review. I don't think I'll post another chapter until I get at least five reviews. Bribery is the best weapon.


	2. Revelation

A/N: Oh, so you must be wondering what happened to Friday Night Dinners. Well, I decided that FND (aka Friday Night Dinner) wasn't going to happen this week. Why? Because I really dislike Richard and purely hate Emily. Plus I don't know how to write them and this fic is purely about Luke and Lorelai, not Rory, Lorelai, and her crazy parents.

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Revelation**

---------------------------------------------

After cleaning herself up, Lorelai went to her purse and retrieved her cell phone. She hit a speed dial and the phone automatically called Rory's dorm phone.

When the machine picked up (seeing how it was still around seven in the morning, on a Saturday) Lorelai waited patiently for the beep that would start her message.

When the beep sounded in her ear, Lorelai said eagerly, "Rory. Rory. Rory. Rory. Rory. Rory. Rory. Rory. Rory. Rory. Rory. Rory." She repeated Rory's name rather loudly and quickly many more times before the line finally picked up.

"What?" came a bleary voice. One that sounded nothing like Rory.

With faint hope, Lorelai said weakly, "Rory?"

"Paris."

"Oh. Well, hi Paris. How are you? Oh, well, probably tired. I, uh, need to talk to Rory. You know. My daughter. And she's there. I think. I hope. If she's not, I'll probably kill myself and then haunt her for the rest of her life. But anyway. I know she's probably even more knocked out than you probably were, seeing how you answered the phone first. Either that or Rory's not there and---"

"Is there a point to this conversation? Or will I have to go bang my head against a wall to finally fall asleep again? That didn't make sense. Wanna know why? Maybe because some insane asylum escapee called at seven in the morning to talk to her daughter, who I will now have to kill for living here. Now I know you might be sorry, but probably aren't, and even if you were I could care less, but if you could never call here again at this time on this day, or any time or day, ever again, I would fully appreciate it."

"Paris?"

Rory's voice was faint on the other line, but Lorelai knew that Paris' ranting had awoken her. The phone was transferred to the next sleepy girl who asked tiredly, "Hello?"

"Rory, darling! I love your little pet there. She's quite entertaining."

"What do you want, Mom? It's seven in the morning. Why are you even up? No, don't answer that. Just tell me what you need and we can talk later after I am fully conscious."

"I need you to come home for the day."

"Why?"

"You have to go to the store for me."

"Well, uh, Mom. I don't know if you were aware, but it would probably take less time for you to go to Doose's than it would for me."

"Well..." Lorelai hesitated. She didn't know if you she wanted to tell Rory about her and Luke's separation over the phone or in person. "I...I can't go near a certain place any more. And Doose's is near a certain place, so I can't go there."

"What place? Oh. Luke's? Mom, did you and Luke have a fight?"

"Uh...We broke up. See you at home in a couple hours!"

Lorelai quickly hung up the phone and tossed it onto the living room couch. It rang again, but she didn't dare answer it. The small offensive item ceased to make noise, and then the house phone rang. When the machine picked up, and the tone beeped, Rory's voice rang out into the house.

"Mom. You have to pick up. Mom. Mom. Come on. We have to talk about it. I know it'll be hard, but you have to talk about it sooner or later."

"Not until you come home!" Lorelai yelled, though she knew that Rory couldn't hear her.

"Fine. I'll come home. But you have to explain everything to me when I do. And you have to explain _before_ I go to the store. I'll see you later. I love you."

Rory hung up and Lorelai sat dejectedly on the couch.

------------------------------------------------

When Rory got home, Lorelai was lying on the couch, watching cartoons.

"Mom?"

"Hey, Hun! How's it going?" Lorelai stood and hugged Rory, who then pushed her back onto the couch and sat next to her.

"Mom, what happened with Luke?"

"We broke up."

Rory rolled her eyes. "You said that already. What happened? How'd it happen? Why did you break up?"

"Because he couldn't control his jealousy," Lorelai answered only the last question, proudly lifting her chin.

"That's why? Who ended it?"

Lorelai paused a moment, her eyes burning with new tears. She had already decided she could live without him. Why was she getting upset? It was done and over with.

"He did."

"Luke did? But he loves you more than anything in the world...Why would he break up with you?"

"He thought I was sleeping with your father. Having an affair with another man."

"Wha...?"

"He obviously became paranoid after Nicole cheated on him. I don't understand why he didn't...doesn't trust me. I never did anything for him to distrust me!"

"Mom, what happened with Dad?"

"I...I canceled me and Luke's last few dates to help your dad."

"You what? Mom, how could you do that? Of course he thought you were cheating! Look at your track record with dad! The minute he's back in our lives, you go and sleep with him! You automatically think we can be a family! Luke probably thought it was nothing too big at first, but once he stopped seeing you around, he got suspicious. He probably thought that that old part of you that always has a thing for Dad had taken over you and had made you go back to him."

"But he should have trusted me! I did nothing wrong."

"When will you see that Luke is the best man in the world for you? I can't think of anyone who could possibly be more perfect for you."

"It doesn't matter. He probably never wants to see me again. Well, anyway, I guess I should tell you my reason for making you come home so early in the day."

"I thought it was to talk about your break up with Luke."

"Nope. I'm over that. I have decided that I do not need men and he's one so...yeah."

"Then why did you make me come home?"

"To go to the store for me. I need healthy food. Food that has lots of nutrition. Oh, and chocolate too. Everyone knows that eating chocolate makes a happier baby---" Lorelai froze, realizing her mistake a second to late.

"What about chocolate?"

Maybe she didn't hear the baby part. Maybe she didn't comprehend it and I can say something else to make it right. No. Wait. Maybe I can distract her somehow. A doggie treat? No, no...Rory's not stupid or easily distracted. Otherwise she wouldn't be going to Yale. Damn.

"Chocolate? Who said anything about chocolate?"

"Mom."

"I...um...I'm, uh.... I'm..."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive."

"Have you gone to the doctor to make sure?"

"Not yet, but pregnancy tests are usually right."

"Will it be my half sibling or full?"

"What?"

"Is it Luke's or Dad's?"

"Rory!" Lorelai looked truly horrified. It wasn't fake horror, or melodramatic horror, but honest horror. "How could you possibly think that of me too?" Her voice was hurt and she sounded like she was about to cry. For real.

"I...I didn't mean---"

"Of course! You didn't mean anything by it! You're just like Luke! How could you think that I would sleep with you Dad? I don't love him! I love Luke! I don't think I'll ever love anyone more than I did Luke."

"Did Luke?"

"Do Luke. I love him more than I thought possible. But that doesn't matter. GOD! Even my daughter thinks I'm a cheater!" Lorelai buried her head in her arms, tying her hardest to stop the tears from coming.

She did love Luke. And she would never ever cheat on him. Especially when Nicole did it to him. How could anyone cheat on Luke? He was the most wonderful man in the world!

"Mom, I'm sorry. It's just...You have a history with Dad that includes sleeping with him without notice or the start of a relationship. You slept with him after you and Max broke up. Even though you were still hung up on Max. I don't know...It seemed like a possibility. A horrible one that I hope will never be the truth, but it still was one."

A sob escaped Lorelai and Rory scooted over to hug her mother. Lorelai didn't respond at first, but after a second she turned and let Rory hold her, trying her best to stop her sobs from coming.

"I love him, Rory. I really do. But he hates me. Now I'll have to raise another child by myself."

"I'll be here," Rory offered quietly, her voice slightly muffled by Lorelai's curls.

"I know. But it's not the same. I wanted to raise my next child with its father. I wanted to be part of a family by the time I had another child."

"I know, Mom. I know. I'll go to the store for you and get you coffee, too."

"From Luke's?"

"From Luke's. But I'll make him think it was for me. I'll even take a sip in front of the window to convince him."

Lorelai chuckled, sitting up to look at her daughter.

"Thanks kid. You know I love you."

"I love you too." Rory stood, taking her mother's purse with her. "So what do you want me to get?"

"All the stuff that is disgusting to you."

"You got it. Except for the chocolate."

"Cause we all love chocolate."

"You bet we do. I'll be right back."

Rory leaned down and gave her mom a kiss, then turned and left.

-----------------------------------------------

Wow! This is the first time ever that I've posted two days in a row! ::Throws confetti excitedly. Loud Fourth of July type music is playing in the background. Dances:: Yay for Meg! Anyway. Need ten reviews in all for next chapter! Luv you all for your excitement and support!

PS For old times sake! (::Eyes glaze over as dirty things are done to her by previously said hot man named Luke::)


	3. Unrelated Family's Fights

A/N: Wow! I went to bed last night with only 11 reviews for this fic (it said eleven but I could only find ten...) and I woke up to find twenty one reviews. It's like waking up on Christmas! No, actually not. Lol. Anyway. AGH! I just got attacked by a box! I was walking to my computer with a bunch of sweetarts in my hand, and a box attacked me! He wanted my candy! Grr. ::Whimpers:: My knuckles... Humph. Anyway. I'm glad you guys like the story. You have been giving me ideas that I actually considered before reading the reviews! You read my mind! ::Under breath:: psychopaths.... ANYWAY. I don't know if I should actually force poor Lorelai to eat healthy foods, but everyone knows that the child will have Luke's eating habits (why? Because I want the kid to). There will be Rory/Luke scenes, seeing how the show doesn't give us very many of them. Yay. Okay, on with the show! (I guarantee that there will be commentary at the end)

----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Unrelated Family's Fights**

----------------------------------------------

Rory walked quickly to Doose's, watching Luke's Diner as she did so. She was still in awe that her mother was pregnant _and_ that she had broken up with her soul mate.

She was still looking at the diner when she pushed open the grocery store's door, causing her to nearly run into a customer.

"Sorry!" she apologized quickly, still distracted. After the customer hurried away, Rory turned and bumped into Taylor.

"Excuse me, Rory, I think you need to pay more attention to where you're going."

"I-I'm sorry, Taylor. I'll try to."

"Thank you, Rory."

Rory slowly made her way to the fruits and vegetables section, where she again bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

"Rory?"

Rory looked up at the flannel covered man named-

"Luke."

Luke hesitated before saying anything, aware that Lorelai had probably told her of their separation.

"H-how are you?" he stuttered, internally kicking himself. Why did he have to be so stupid?

"I'm fine. How are you?" Rory was fairly surprised, although she knew she should have expected this to happen. The one time she actually goes to the fruit section, she runs into the one person she's trying to avoid as much as possible. But she didn't know why she wanted to avoid him. She considered this and came to the conclusion that if she talked to Luke for too long that she would blurt something out or try to fix what happened between him and her mother. Her mom had to fix this herself. But maybe Rory could give them a little push. "I know this isn't my place to say, Luke, but mom misses you. A lot."

Luke didn't respond at first. His mind fluttered around the possibility that maybe Lorelai did miss him. No. She wanted to be with Christopher.

"She can't miss me, Rory."

"Why not? It's perfectly possible."

"Because she's with another man."

Rory's eyes widened at that, and she somewhat feigned disbelief.

"What? My mom would never cheat on anyone. You think she left you for my dad?"

"Rory, I really don't want to talk about it here, or at all."

Rory looked around herself and found them completely alone.

"I don't see what the problem is. We're alone."

"Rory---"

"Then let's talk outside."

"What?"

"Please Luke?"

Luke hesitated, and then nodded. "Fine, in the gazebo."

"Meet you there."

Rory picked out a few vegetables: carrots (yuck!), celery (double yuck!), and potatoes (only not yuck when made into fries); and a few fruits: apples (what the?), bananas (who made these?), and oranges (orange juice good, fruit bad...). She brought them to the register and bought them, Luke in line behind her with a few healthy things of his own.

They reached the gazebo and put their things down, sitting quietly on one of the benches.

"Why did you buy fruits and veggies?" Luke asked curiously.

Rory looked alarmed. Of course Luke would be suspicious.

"It's...no reason. Just wanted people to think I was getting healthier..."

Luke didn't seem to believe her, but he dropped it anyway, much to Rory's appreciation.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Luke asked bluntly. "You're mother's treachery? My lack of trust in her? Coffee?"

Rory winced when he said 'treachery', unaware that Luke could be so harsh about her mother.

"My dad...Christopher left, Luke. Mom told me. She kicked him out. You don't know all the facts. She doesn't love him. She loves you."

Luke raised his eyebrows at that and Rory felt guilty for saying it. She should have let her mom say it to him.

"She does Luke." The damage was already done. "And she misses you. It might even be too late. She's already decided that she can live without men. She's going to raise---" Rory froze abruptly, stopping herself before revealing to much. She would never reveal her mother's pregnancy without Lorelai's permission.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Nothing. Never mind about that. She really misses you, though, Luke. She told me that you said you didn't think Dean was good enough for me. We broke up." Rory had no idea why her and Dean had anything to do with Luke and Lorelai, but she kept talking. "Now it's my turn to make a decision about you and my mom. You're not too good for her and she's not too good for you; you're perfect for each other, in every way. I don't think I'd ever be able to find any more perfectly matched people. My dad kissed her, Luke, and she sent him packing. She was just trying to help him. But he took advantage of her. And as much as I love him, I'm disappointed in him. But, you know what Luke? I'm more disappointed in you for letting her go." Rory stood then, crossing her arms and looking away.

Luke sat in stunned silence. He loved Lorelai. And maybe she loved him too. But he still felt betrayed for some reason. He decided to be stubborn.

"I won't apologize until she does," he said quietly. "If she really didn't sleep with him or start anything with him, then she can come and tell me. But I won't go over there."

Rory turned suddenly, angry.

"Why are you being so stubborn? Both of you are too proud. What's the matter with you? She'll never come back to apologize!"

"Then she doesn't want to be with me!" Luke yelled. Rory flinched back, suddenly frightened. Luke looked regretful, and he said quietly, "I'm sorry, Rory. I..."

"It's okay, Luke." Rory bent down and picked up her grocery bags. "Um...I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you later."

She walked off towards the Gilmore residence and Luke stood and went back to the diner, his groceries forgotten.

---------------------------------------------

Rory opened the front door to the house and went inside, lugging her burdens with her.

"Rory?" Lorelai called from her room.

"Here! I got groceries!" Rory went to the kitchen table and started taking out the healthy food. "Carrots, bananas, apples, celery, potatoes, and oranges!"

"What about the chocolate?"

Rory winced. In her attempt to talk to Luke, she had completely forgotten to get chocolate. Or coffee.

"Um... They were out?"

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked from the kitchen archway.

"I, uh, got distracted."

"By what?" Lorelai asked as she sat at the table. She picked up the bag of carrots and made a disgusted face, but opened it and ate one anyway.

"A person. Someone you know." Rory then said under her breath, "and love."

"What was that last part, Rory darling?"

"Nothing, mother dear."

"I heard it and now you have to tell me."

"No."

"Rory, come on."

"No."

"Okay, Rory. Mommy's not kidding anymore," Lorelai said sternly, and Rory knew she was serious.

Quietly, "Luke."

"Who?"

A little louder, "Luke."

"Rory, I'm being serious."

"Luke. I ran into Luke, okay? I went to get your healthy food and he was there of course. We started talking. I tried to convince him that Dad was gone. We went to the gazebo to talk. We said some things. I got upset, said some more things and left. He said that he won't apologize until you go to the diner and tell him you got rid of Dad and that you love him. By the way, he knows that you love him, because I told him that you do," Rory finished, out of breath. Lorelai stared at her, not replying.

"You told him?" she finally asked.

"Yes. In an attempt to get you two back together."

"Rory! I don't need him!"

"But you love him! And you do need him! You're having his kid! You should be together! And I know that he loves you! You guys are so blind!" Frustrated with both adults, Rory stomped to her room and slammed the door.

"I don't need him!" Lorelai called after her, annoyed.

"Yes you do!" came Rory's reply through the door.

------------------------------------------

A/N: There you go! Another chapter for you. This one's okay. Don't you all hope that they get back together? Well, they might not. That's life. Ha. Just keep on the edge of your seats, guys.


	4. Everything Alone

Yaaaaay, chapter four. I should work on Victory is Lovely (another of my JJ fics), but I like this one better at this moment. Too bad in this one there isn't any action (::raises eyebrows suggestively::) I think that deserves a DIRTY.

Anyway. Did I ever say a disclaimer? I didn't! Damn, I'm so out of it... Not mine, not mine, never will be mine. The DVDs are mine and so are my recorded tapes. But not mine nutters. Ha. Just kidding. But not about owning GG.

Here's a Lorelai reflective chapter. I'm pulling stuff outta my ass at the moment while I type, so be prepared. (::Starts singing Be Prepared from the Lion King::).

Ah! Scar was so evil. I love Simba. My cat's name is Simba. He's got a lot of skin and he's squishy...

Ahem. Back on topic.

Here's chapter four!

Oh, I just remembered. You would think that the nosy though sympathetic townies would come to reassure Lorelai after her and Luke's fight. Well, today they're not being sympathetic. At all.

------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Everything Alone**

------------------------------------------

Lorelai grabbed a few of her bags and went up to her room, mentally preparing herself for the memories that would flood her mind when she entered. She pushed open the door with her foot and climbed onto the bed, dropping the bags of healthy food at the foot. Luke's scent wafted up to her and she closed her eyes at the prick of tears. No. She wouldn't give in to sadness. She took one of the bags (the carrots. They were her favorite of the ones she grabbed) and lay back against the headboard to think.

When should I tell Luke? It _is_ his baby and he has every right to know. But I can't face him. I can live without him as long as I don't see him ever again.

She moved her empty left hand to her stomach and laid it there, imagining what lay beneath her fingers.

He should apologize first. He was the one who accused me. Then again, when I canceled our dates I never told him the real reasons why. But that was because I knew he'd get jealous! I didn't do it to hurt him. He just jumped to conclusions.

She unconsciously began rubbing her thumb in a circle over where she knew her baby was growing.

Do I want this baby? Yes. I want Luke's baby more than anything. And I want him to be here for it. But I can't see him again. I'm so torn...

Lorelai hiccupped a small sob, and her eyes watered again.

I have to tell him. It wouldn't be fair. And I can't walk around town without people knowing it's his and talking to him about it. If I stayed in my house forever, someone would notice.

A sudden image came to mind that made her chuckle to herself:

Babette carefully climbed the Gilmore steps and knocked quietly on the front door.

"_Lorelai? Lorelai honey?"_

_Lorelai hurried to the door as fast as she could, her heavy stomach making her slow._

"_Coming, Babette!"_

_Lorelai opened the door, hiding her stomach behind it. To Babette it was a rather unusual sight, because Lorelai's lower body was facing the side, and her upper body was twisting to face her._

"_Are you alright, honey?" Babette asked, referring to both Lorelai's confinement and her current position._

"_Yeah, Babette. I'm perfect."_

"_Why are you....Never mind, sweetie." Babette looked down at Lorelai's feet, which were rather swollen. "Why are your ankles so swollen?" she asked in amazement._

"_Well, they're fat because, uh, well...Pudding."_

"_Pudding?"_

"_Yes, Pudding. I've had a pretty bad cold for a while and didn't want to get anyone in the neighborhood sick so I stayed inside. I ran out of food and well, the only thing left has been pudding."_

"_Pudding."_

"_Yes, pudding. You know, instant pudding. The kind that any idiot can make, even me. So I've been eating a lot of pudding and, alas, it all went to...my ankles."_

"_I see," Babette said doubtfully. "Okay, doll, I gotta go now. I'll come by another time."_

"Bye Babette."

Pudding? I want pudding.

Lorelai sighed, frowning.

I have to tell Luke.

Lorelai stood, tossing the almost empty bag of carrots onto her bed. She changed into new clothing (she had been wearing yesterdays all day) and went down the stairs to Rory's room.

"Rory honey?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna go tell Luke about my little friend, here."

Rory opened the door, her face lit by a smile.

"You're going to apologize?"

"Yeah right. He has to apologize first."

"So you're just gonna go to the diner, be all 'hey Luke, I'm having your baby' and then walk away?"

Lorelai hesitated, and then said, "Yep."

"You're lame. Just apologize."

"No. I'm going. I'll be back soon." Lorelai turned and left, Rory giving her a doubtful look all the way to the door.

"Be that way!" Rory called.

"I will!" Lorelai called over her shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------

Lorelai walked briskly to the diner, ignoring the questioning looks she received from the townies. Patty stopped her at the gazebo, smiling apologetically.

"Lorelai, dear, what happened with you and Luke? I heard there was a terrible fight. Did you break up? Luke's been in a terrible mood."

"Uh, we did break up Patty. But everything's okay. I'm going to talk to him now."

"Oh, Lorelai, that's wonderful!"

"Thanks Patty," Lorelai commented, almost dryly. She continued on her way, putting a stern and 'I'm here for business only' look on her face as she neared her favorite place.

The bell above the diner jingled merrily as Lorelai pushed the door open. Luke, who was cleaning the counter, looked up, and his eyes immediately sparkled.

Had she actually come to apologize?

Lorelai went up to him and pointed at the curtain hiding the stairs.

"I need to talk to you."

"You got it," Luke replied, turning to the kitchen. "I'm on my break, Caesar."

"Got it!" Caesar called.

Luke quietly followed Lorelai, sensing her tension. When they were inside his apartment with the door closed, Luke said, "So, you're here. Any particular reason?"

Lorelai shifted uncomfortably. "You need to sit down for what I'm about to tell you."

"Really, Lorelai, I don't think I need to."

"Please Luke. Please sit down."

"Okay. Okay." Luke sat down on his bed, motioning for her to sit next to him.

"No. I need to stand." Luke nodded and Lorelai started her speech. "Uh, Luke, I'm sorry I need to tell you this now, and I wish I didn't have to come here and that you just _knew_ what I had to tell you. But you don't so I have to inform you. Uh, this is hard for me to say. Especially since we're not together any more. I really hope you will forgive me for this, but it's the truth and you have to know."

Luke sat patiently through her rambling, knowing that once she got through it, the truth would come out. The whole time he thought she was going to apologize for her actions (he was hoping he could apologize after she did. He had been a jerk) until these words came out of her mouth:

"Luke, I'm pregnant. And don't pull the whole Rory thing, wondering whether it's yours or Christopher's. Because it's yours. I'm going to have your baby and I thought you needed to know." Lorelai stopped there, waiting for a reaction.

Luke said nothing, stunned into silence.

So she didn't come to apologize? She came to lay a bomb on him that would change his life forever. He was surprised and speechless.

"You're...you're preg...pregnant?" he finally forced out.

"Yes."

"When did you...?"

"A few days ago, right after I made Chris leave. I was coming to tell you. And then..." She stopped, not needing words.

"We have to get back together then."

"No we don't. Why would we?" She started pacing slightly, and then turned to him again. "I want full custody. I want to raise it. You can see it, play with it, take care of it. But I want custody."

"What?"

"Yes. I want the child to be mine. I can go to the appointments by myself. Buy everything myself. I think you should be there for the birth, but I can do everything myself."

It was the only way she could get over him. By never seeing him again. If she had to hurt him, then she had to hurt him. But she needed the control.

"No, Lorelai. I want to be there for everything. The morning sickness. The weird food cravings. The water breaking. The birth. The first word, first step, first everything."

"No...You can't. I...I don't want you to be there. I want you to leave me alone. I don't want to see you again. Except for the child." Tears started choking her and she had to stop talking to compose herself.

She wanted nothing more than to have him there with her for everything. But she couldn't deal with it. She would be a mess. She had to be the best for this child and if he were there she would be a horrible mother.

Luke was silent. That had hurt. She never wanted to see him again. Pain welled up inside him. He felt tears prick his eyes. What the hell? He was going to cry.

His voice was full of barely restrained anger and pain beyond anything Lorelai had ever felt. "Fine. Then at least let me go to the appointments."

"Yes," she whispered. "I can do that. But nothing else."

"Fine. I think I would like you to leave."

Lorelai stifled a sob with her hand, turning to leave.

"I've scheduled one in two weeks. Monday. I'll...send someone to tell you the certain date."

She left then, flying down the stairs and out of the diner. The people around her watched her questioningly, but she ignored them and fled to the comfort she hoped Rory would give her.

---------------------------------------------

Okay, I felt really sad writing this. But I have a plan! LISTEN TO THE OVERLORD!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha. Anyway.

It'll keep going. I want a lot of chapters, but I need stuff to happen. I have an idea of what I want to happen. I just don't know how everything's going to take place. You'll have to wait and see!


	5. The Baby Boom

A/N: I'm sorry guys. I really want to apologize for the quality of my chapters. I suddenly lost sight of why Lorelai won't be with Luke...I still am kinda lost. I'm pretty sure it's because she's certain he hates her and only wants to be with her for the baby. I don't know if that was clear. It wasn't to me. I really want to rewrite some of my previous chapters, but right now I'm writing on paper (When I wrote this whole thing) and all of my story is on my sister's computer. It's also 11:00pm right now (I should go to bed. Or do my homework. School tomorrow. Leck! : ( ) and I'm not allowed to do anything involving technology (excluding tv) after nine. So, again, I apologize.

The first draft of this chapter was written during 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period today (the 15th). It sucked. Lorelai was being a bitch for no reason. It was horrible, so I'm rewriting it.

A/N 2: I don't know what people do when they go to the doctors for a pregnancy test, so I made it up.

A/N 3: I don't know if you guys understood this, but Lorelai wanted custody of the baby because it would be one of the only things she would have left from Luke. She decided to be selfish for once. She can't be with Luke because she'd be living a lie. She would be so distracted by Luke and his 'hate' for her that she wouldn't be a good mother. Just hoped to clear things up.

A/N 4: Sorry for all the author's notes and how long they always are!

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: The Baby Boom**

-----------------------------------------------

Luke stood uneasily on the front porch of Lorelai's house. He hadn't rung the bell yet, mostly because he had to gather his nerves. He hadn't seen Lorelai in two weeks, when she had told him about her pregnancy. Since then he had somehow wrapped his mind around it. He thought that maybe she would open up and talk to him. He no longer wished she would apologize. He only wished she would speak to him. He hoped that maybe if he came over that she would finally admit that she loved him, like Rory said she did.

He was almost certain how he felt about the baby. He would love it with all of his heart. He couldn't wait to see the child that would no doubt inherit their mother's looks and personality. He couldn't wait to hold them, cuddle them, tell them bedtime stories. He wished desperately that he and Lorelai could love the child together, but the outlook seemed grim.

Luke sighed, reaching forward and pressing the doorbell. He heard scurrying inside.

"Hold on!" she called.

She was scared to see him. She wanted to see him. She wanted to hug him, kiss him. But he obviously didn't want to be with her because he loved her. Only for their child. Which was wonderful. But she wouldn't be with him just for their kid. She had known it wouldn't have worked with Christopher and she knew it wouldn't work with Luke.

Lorelai pulled on her shoes as she trotted to the door and then opened it slowly.

"Ready to leave?" Luke asked quietly. Lorelai nodded, grabbing her purse.

The drive to Hartford was long and full of traffic and the air inside the truck was tense and uncomfortable. They reached the hospital just in time for the appointment and were called in just a moment after they checked in.

The young doctor was beautiful with curly red hair. She led them to a small room where she gave Lorelai a pregnancy test.

"You can take this and then we'll take an ultra sound. I'm going to check up on another patient, but I'll be back."

She left the room, Lorelai following her down the hall to the bathroom. When Lorelai re-entered the room, Luke was sitting on the edge of the bed. She sat next to him, about a foot of space between them. She placed the test on the cushion and Luke picked it up.

"There's a blue line. That means..."

"I'm pregnant."

Luke stared at the test for a minute before putting it back down between them. He should have expected the blue line, but he still felt his stomach churn at the test.

Lorelai felt tears well up in her eyes. It felt awkward to have him sitting next to her. She would never get over him.

The doctor came back in during their silence, smiling gaily.

"So, the test?"

"Pregnant as ever," Lorelai commented dryly, giving the test to the doctor.

"Wonderful. If you could take your pants off, get into the bed, and lift up your shirt, that would be great."

Luke felt embarrassed and turned away, thinking Lorelai would not want him to watch her.

Lorelai, on the other hand, felt her throat tighten when he turned away. _He hates me so much he can't even look at me._

After Lorelai was settled in the bed, with Luke again next to her, and her slightly and barely noticeable swelling stomach was revealed, the young doctor smothered a yellow gel across her skin.

Lorelai frowned. "Cause that's not gross."

"It looks like Vaseline," Luke mentioned.

"Yuck."

The redhead began sliding a small scanner across Lorelai's stomach. When the screen turned blue, and the insides of Lorelai's uterus were revealed, Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand in nervous anticipation. Before they saw their baby on the screen, Lorelai did not squeeze his hand back and instead left it limp. But once the doctor pointed to the tiny, hard to find, peanut shaped form amongst the blue and black, Lorelai grasped his hand and laid her other on top of their intertwined fingers. They leaned forward together, amazed.

"Seems like you're almost ten weeks along. If you want, we can tell you the date you got pregnant."

Both nodded, distracted.

Luke was dumbfounded. This tiny little thing was his kid. He suddenly loved Lorelai even more, if possible, and the child even more, if possible.

Lorelai felt pure happiness course through her. This child was hers and Luke's. Luke helped make this baby inside of her and she was eager to see what traits the child would get.

Luke hugged her suddenly and she hugged him back. And then he kissed her cheek and held her close.

"That's our baby..." she whispered.

Luke nodded. "That's our baby," he agreed.

-------------------------------------------------

The truck ride home was immediately as tense and uncomfortable as the truck ride there. They had been told that Lorelai had gotten pregnant on the fifth of October and that she was due on the twenty eighth of June.

The fifth of October. The first time they had made love, right after the perfect first date and the most romantic thing in the universe. The horoscope.

Lorelai crushed the picture of their baby's ultra sound to her chest, remembering that night.

"_I'm all in."_

Lorelai pursed her lips in attempt not to cry. He wasn't all in any more.

Lorelai had completely snapped out of her happy mood. How could she have been happy? She would go home alone, fall asleep alone, wake up alone, maybe stay up all night unable to sleep alone, and throw up on her own. The baby was all he cared about.

Luke walked her to he door, but for the most part she ignored him. She unlocked her door and went in.

"Lorelai," Luke said quietly, but she closed the door in his face. He pulled out the cell phone that he had bought to call her and her only. He dialed her home phone number, which he knew by heart, and waited somewhat impatiently for her to answer.

"Hello?" came her tired greeting.

"What the hell was that, Lorelai? I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I didn't want to talk to you. I want you to leave me alone. The next appointment isn't for another month or so. Maybe I'll call you then, if I remember." She hung up on him, her voice sounding choked up.

Lorelai let a single tear slide down her cheek before furiously wiping her eyes. She went to the kitchen and pulled out celery and ranch dressing and went to the couch to wallow.

---------------------------------------------

Lorelai woke up later that day to the doorbell ringing repeatedly.

"Hold on!" she called out in irritation. She stood, spilling the remaining celery and cursing under her breath. She trudged to the door and pulled it open, prepared to death glare the person to their doom. But it was sweet, little Babette, who was born to visit often.

"Babette."

The little woman looked pained and almost frantic. Her tiny, golden curls bobbed around her head as she looked curiously around and behind her.

"Babette?" Lorelai repeated.

"I gotta come in, Sweetie," Babette said distractedly, pushing past Lorelai.

"You okay, Babette? Nothing happened to Morey or Apricot?"

"Oh, no. Those kids are fine. Close the door, Hun. We gotta talk."

"What's the mater Babette?" Lorelai asked after closing the door.

"Luke's leaving!" Babette suddenly burst out. "He closed up the diner and started packing his stuff!"

"What?!" Lorelai asked in amazement. She leaned against the wall, but Babette pulled her to the couch, where she sat again. Lorelai stared up at the little woman. "He's leaving!"

"Yeah! No one can believe it!" Babette sat next to Lorelai then, abruptly calm. She laid her hand on Lorelai's leg. "Now, doll, tell me what happened between the two of you."

Lorelai usually wouldn't have given the little gossiper information from her own mouth, but something made her talk.

"I don't know. Christopher got kicked out of Sherri's place and came here. He...needed a lot of attention, so I had to cancel a lot of mine and Luke's dates. Then Chris made a move on me and---"

"Rory's father mad a move on you? Didn't he know you were with Luke?"

"I...I never told him."

"Ah, Lorelai..."

"I went to tell Luke a couple of potentially good things and he flipped out. He thought I was cheating on him with Chris and we got into this huge fight and broke up. I love him, Babette." Tears sprang to Lorelai's eyes and she covered her mouth as if that would stop the tears.

"Oh, babe!" Babette exclaimed sadly, wrapping her pudgy arms around Lorelai. "He's moving, leaving, just like he promised he would! Remember?"

Lorelai nodded and spat out between her hiccups, "The Town Meeting."

"He promised he'd leave if you love birds ever broke up. He's staying true to his word. Ah, that man!" They were silent a moment until Babette asked softly, "What were you going to tell him?"

"That...that I love him and...and I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?!" Babette's little eyes widened, bugging out. "You better go tell him!"

"He knows! I had a doctor's appointment today. He came with me." Lorelai picked the small picture of the ultra sound up off of the ground and handed it to her friend.

"Oh, I can see the tiny thing, right there." Babette pointed, smiling happily. "She'll be beautiful."

"She?"

"It has to be a girl. Luke needs more women's touches in his life." Babette placed the picture on the coffee table and looked back at Lorelai. "You gotta tell him how much you love him."

"I...I don't think he'll listen... He hates me."

"Lorelai, honey, Luke could never hate you. He can get mad at you, but never hate you. He loves you more than anything."

"How do you know?"

"He always has. I can see it in the way he looks at you, talks about you, talks to you. He has a smile saved just for you that I've only seen him flash when you're around. The way he smiles after you leave the room, forgetting for a moment that everyone's watching him. I may be old, darlin', but I'm watchful. It's magical, really. I've noticed for the past few weeks that he seemed much older than he really is. He's seemed hopeless. He had two perfect opportunities to fight with Taylor and he just let it slide. It was amazing. He burnt half the food he tried to make and every time someone mentioned you, he kicked that person out. You don't realize, Lorelai, that that man has loved you since the day you two met." Lorelai sat staring at the little woman, amazed at how honest and uplifting she had spoken. Usually all that came from her mouth was gossip. Babette wrinkled her nose in thought. "I got a plan, Lorelai. You go doll yourself up and I'll stop Luke from leaving long enough for you to tell him."

Lorelai smiled, her tears dried.

"Thank you Babette."

----------------------------------------------------

Yay! I liked this chapter. It was hard to type (I keep missing keys and misspelling stuff. Argh) and I got bored. Gilmore Girls is on in 32 minutes and I'm super excited. My mom always seems to get dinner right when GG starts so during commercials I'm sprinting down the stairs (my VCR is in my room) and stuffing my face, and then running back up the stairs. Sigh. I really love Babette. She is so cute and lovable. I like her better with those lil' curls than straight hair so I gave her curls. Wee. Please, review. I may ask for fifty or fifty-five reviews before posting next chapter. I liked the quality of this chapter. Enjoy!

PS, ha! I love when Babette says 'father', so I had to put it in there. Anyway.


	6. The Plan and Its Outcome

A/N: I got fifty something reviews, so I'm posting the new chapter. Will Lorelai get to Luke in time? I should hope so! I'll note at the end of the chapter, so beware!

----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: The Plan and Its Defects**

----------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Babette discussed 'The Plan', talking urgently and making strategies. After a half hour of deliberation, Babette went to contact friends of hers and Lorelai was left to climb the stairs to the bathroom.

Lorelai took a long, hot shower to calm her nerves. When she was finished she dressed in one of her most dazzling outfits. Her make up perfected and her hair brushed into loose curls, Lorelai made her way downstairs and grabbed her purse, hurrying outside.

She drove to Luke's and as she did, she noticed that the town seemed empty. Yes. That meant the Plan was in effect. She parked a block away from the diner and walked the rest of the way there. She got to the front of the diner and stood staring. At least a fourth of the population of Stars Hollow was standing at the locked door, standing quietly.

"Babette?" Lorelai called. The little woman trotted out of the crowd smiling widely.

"Lorelai! We have more people around back, blocking that exit too. The Plan's working! Luke'll never get out! Ah, doll, I hope everything works out."

"Thanks, Babette."

Lorelai and Babette pushed through the crowd to the door, the large group of people suddenly uproaring with noise.

Behind Lorelai, Kirk pressed the button on a walkie-talkie and could be heard saying, "The eagle has landed, Hawk One. The eagle has landed."

On the other line, through the fuzz, Patty said, "Talk regular, Kirk. We're not in the military."

Lorelai turned and looked at the crowd, who were smiling back at her.

"Hey guys!" she called.

Upstairs a window opened and Luke poked his head through. "What the Hell's going---" He stopped short, seeing the humongous group. He cursed inaudibly and slammed the window. The crown quieted to silence and stomping could be heard coming down the stairs. Lorelai quickly hid behind a few people at Babette's push, smiling suddenly. Luke showed up at the door, unlocked it and stood staring at the people. "What the hell are you all doing? I need to get my stuff out and in order to do that, you need to get the hell out of the way!"

Babette bravely stepped forward, her expression stubborn. "We're not moving an inch! Not unless you agree to the treaty."

"Treaty?"

"Yes. We will only move if you talk to someone for us."

"Who---"

He stopped suddenly as Lorelai stepped into the empty little circle the group had unconsciously made.

"Me."

Luke stared at her, admiring her beauty and hating her for supporting the lunatics all at the same time. Instead of replying, he slammed the door in her face, the same way she had to him, and stomped off towards the back door. He heard voices on the other side and when he opened it he found an equally as large group as out front.

"What do you want from me?!" he yelled.

"You'd only be back here if the others informed you of the Plan. You know what we want," Miss Patty said from the front of the crowd.

Luke's face turned cherry red and he once again slammed the door on them. He stood for a second, debating over what to do. He could agree with them and talk to Lorelai, as much as he didn't want to, or he could ignore them and rot in here. He frowned.

When Luke appeared at the front door again, Lorelai smiled.

"What do I have to do?" he asked quietly.

"Talk to Lorelai for an hour, coffee provided, and listen to her argument. Then you can choose to leave."

"Fine. Get in here," he spat at Lorelai, who felt anger prick at the back of her mind. She followed him in and he closed the door and blinds behind her.

"State your case so I can get out of here."

Lorelai stared at him, hurt. Was he really so set on leaving her that he wouldn't even listen?

"I would like coffee," she said, tilting her chin upwards. Luke put a pot on and stared at her.

"So?"

"I have come to...to apologize."

"Of course. Here it comes."

"Don't be cruel, Luke, or I won't talk at all." He waited for her to continue, but she remained silent.

"Will you just say what you came to say?" Luke asked suddenly, harshly.

Lorelai stared at him again. "I'm sorry, Luke."

"I'm sure you are."

"Stop being a dumbass!" she shouted suddenly. "You think it's easy for me to tell you this? It's not! I wish I could turn and run away, but I know that's not an option! I came here to change your mind, to make you stay! You decided to leave without all of the facts! You actually accused me without all of the facts, but for now we're going to ignore that. Before I continue, I have to ask you one thing."

"What?" Luke asked quietly, not looking at her.

"Did you ever love me?"

Luke looked up then, watching her curiously. She was gazing at him, her eyes wide, waiting for an answer. She was completely serious. He moved away from the counter where he was standing and moved past her to the stairs. He climbed up them, not wanting to answer her question.

Lorelai watched him go, confused. She followed, though, suspicious. When entered the apartment, she found him on the bed they had shared so many times, staring at his hands.

"You won't answer me?" she asked.

He didn't reply. She went to the couch and sat down.

"I'm pregnant, Luke. And I know you already know that, but I just needed to tell you that I don't want to raise this baby alone. I want its father to be there too, next to me. Luke, I wanna wake up next to you every morning. I want to smell breakfast in my house when I wake up. I never want any coffee other than yours." She paused a second. "I...I need to tell you something, Luke. And it's important. The most important thing I've ever said in my life. I've never said it to any man, or woman for that matter. I need to get this out before you leave,"

She stopped and sat in silence, gathering her nerves.

"Don't just sit there," Luke commented dryly, not really believing what she was saying. His mind was already prepared for the loveless life he knew he was about to live. He wouldn't let anything in and it was making him cruel.

"I love you, Luke," she said sadly, tears falling from her blue eyes. "I'm in love with you." She said no more and let her statement sit in the air. Her tears rolled down her cheeks. Hot, salty tears of utter sadness. It seemed that Luke no longer loved her. And why was she surprised? She would hate herself too. She had been a selfish bitch, to put it one way.

Luke looked up and stared at her. What had she said? Instead of relief, he felt anger. There was relief, but it walked hand in hand with disbelief. "You love me?" he said accusingly. "If you love me, you wouldn't have canceled all of our dates to be with your ex-boyfriend. If you love me, you would have told me the truth. If you love me, and didn't want him, you could have told him to take care of himself while you were on a date. If you love me, you would have kicked him out before anything happened between you two. If you love me, you never would have let him stay with you!"

She was taken aback. He wasn't supposed to react this way. He was supposed to lift her into his arms and hug her and kiss her and make love to her, telling her he loved her. But he wasn't. He was mad. He was actually _angry_ that she loved him.

"You don't care, do you?!" she yelled. She stood, her body rigid. "All you care about is me only paying attention to you! What if I had canceled a date to be with my daughter? Would you hate me then too?"

He sighed, the anger leaving him. "How do I know it's the truth, Lorelai?" He stood and walked over to her. "How do I believe you?"

"You just have to trust me."

"I don't know if I can."

"How do I get you to trust me?"

"I don't know."

He really didn't know what it would take for him to believe her statement of love. He didn't really have any reasons not to believe her. She technically hadn't lied about Christopher. She just didn't tell him why she was canceling the dates. He needed to think things over.

"I need to leave, Lorelai."

Her heart clenched at his words. He still didn't care.

"I...I need to think. I need to look at all of the facts and take a long, hard look at our relationship."

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know. I promised I'd leave, remember?"

"I don't want you to leave."

"I need to take a break, Lorelai. I need to get away. I need to not see you."

"Do you even care that I love you?"

"If you did, I would be the happiest man alive."

With that, he left her in his apartment. He trudged down the stairs and out to the front of his diner.

"I need to leave, Babette."

"I can't let you go until the two of you have talked."

"We talked."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't wanna do anything that I'd regret later, Babette." Babette gazed at him, seeing the abused and tired blue of his eyes. She sighed and turned to her friends. "Move out, troops!" she called. She turned back to Luke, her face sad. "I'm sorry Luke. We just wanted to help."

"I understand."

"Kirk, give me that," Babette said to the man next to her, grabbing the walkie-talkie from his hand. "We're leaving, Patty. We gotta let the poor man leave."

"Why?" came Patty's whine. "We need to try harder."

"Ah, Patty, if you saw the look in his eyes, you'd know it was the end, too."

As soon as he could, Luke hurried to his truck parked near the side of the diner and jumped in. He turned it on and drove away.

------------------------------------------------

Lorelai sat in stunned silence for a moment. She had driven Luke away. Despair washed over her and her bottom lip trembled. She stood shakily and went downstairs. Behind the counter, she stood and stared at the last coffee made by Luke that she would ever drink. When she reached for a cup, she heard the engine of his truck starting up.

Wait a minute. She couldn't just give up. This man was the love of her life. Her soul mate! She had to fight harder than this!

Lorelai, forgetting the coffee, ran outside to see Luke's green truck leaving Stars Hollow. She ran after it for a few feet before realizing her car was the opposite way. She saw Andrew walking towards her and stopped him.

"Andrew! Where's your car?"

"I'm going to it now. Why?" he asked, surprised.

"Where is it? I need to borrow it! Luke's leaving and I need to catch up with him and stop him. But he knows what my car looks like. He doesn't, however, know what yours looks like. Please, Andrew, where is it?"

"Right there," he said cautiously, pointing. "Here, you can borrow it."

"Oh! Thank you, Andrew! Here, take my keys!" She shoved her own in his hand, snatched his keys, and sprinted as fast as she could in her heels to Andrews little car. In seconds she was off at speeds she would never again attempt. In a mere matter of five minutes, she could see Luke's truck just fifty feet in front of her. With Luke in it.

-----------------------------------------------

Yay! Cliffhanger, almost. Lorelai to the rescue!

(Someone asked me how old I was. I'm sixteen.)

I am so excited for their first fight. Its gonna be so good. I'm too tired to talk a lot. I love Luke and I got mad at myself when I made him a bastard. They're so out of character... That's okay. I'll post with 65 reviews. Ah, bribery. Love you guys! (Maybe 60, if I'm in a good mood tomorrow, :) )


	7. Sneaky Sneaky

A/N: I was reading my reviews and **Pink88** said not to make Lorelai get into a car crash. I am NOT that cruel. I would never do that to my favorite character. I don't want this fic to end, but it might just have to. I think it's about time that Luke got upset with Lorelai and made her think about her life without him. I really only wrote this fic because on the show it's so intense when they fight. Lauren and Scott do an excellent job with that. Their fights are so passionate. I love watching them fight (and then make up). Anyway, sorry this chapter's short, but I'm evil that way! :)

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven: Sneaky Sneaky!**

---------------------------------------------------

Lorelai followed Luke's 'rustic' truck for two hours until about 7:30pm. They were in an average sized town, a bit bigger than their own. He drove to the first motel he saw and parked. Apparently he didn't know where he was going or what he was doing.

Lorelai drove past the motel to a parking lot a block away and then trotted to where her boyfriend was staying. She watched from behind a car as Luke left the office and went up the stairs to room 205. He closed the door behind him and Lorelai's mind sprang to life. It frantically picked through ideas about what to do. She settled on one and rushed to the motel office.

"Excuse me?" she asked the clerk. He looked up at her and smiled, like he was coming on to her. She shivered in disgust. "Yes, hi. I, uh, need a key for room 205."

"You need a key?"

"Yes. You see, my boyfriend should have gotten here a minute or so ago, and he went into room 205. Unfortunately he's a little deaf and won't be able to hear me if I knock. So I need a key to get in."

"Your boyfriend?" the clerk asked, a little disappointed. "Well, would you mind telling me his name, just so I can confirm?"

"Luke Danes."

"That's who I have in room 205. Here you go."

The man handed Lorelai a key and she turned and dashed back outside. She made her way to room 205 and placed her ear to the door. There was a faint sound of water dripping. He was in the shower. Perfect! She unlocked the door and went in, looking around curiously. She sat on the bed. Now all she had to do was wait.

So, Luke is in the bathroom. In the shower. Did he not bring clothes to change into? Doesn't look like it. In the shower...Without clothes on. Oh! Dirty thoughts of naked Luke!

Lorelai's hands flew to her face in embarrassment.

_No more naked Luke thoughts. This bed is bouncy _(she bounced lightly on the bed)_. Bouncy is always good for...More naked Luke thoughts!_

They were wonderful thoughts, but she knew it would be all she could think about once face to face with him.

I hope he believes me. I don't think I've ever loved any one more than him. I want the baby to be a girl. Yes. She'll be Daddy's little girl. And later we can have a boy. I want the name Danes to be carried on.

The shower stopped and so did Lorelai's heart. This was it. Her last chance to prove to Luke how much she needed him. There were footsteps in the bathroom and then the doorknob turned. The door opened, and Luke came out in only a towel around his waist. He froze when his eyes met hers.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry guys! This was an intentional cliffhanger. I'm sorry! I had to do it just to make the story longer. I was thinking of maybe writing a sequel for you guys. Just tell me if you want one. Anyway. Shirtless Luke!!! I have already written most of the next (and maybe last) chapter. It's SO good. Wee. Anyway. To all my reviewers! You guys gave me all the reviews I needed to post chapter eight, but eighty would be nice, just because I haven't written all of eight yet and it would give you something to do. Thank you guys!

Preview to "Chapter Eight: Make Up or Break Up?"

"I have come to state my case," she stated matter-of-factly. "And my case is that I am deeply in love with the diner owner of Stars Hollow."

Can't wait for more, can you?


	8. Make Up or Break Up?

A/N: Here's a wonderful chapter eight... This might be the last chapter, but who knows! I justify why my characters act the way they do, but sometimes it's mixed in with other stuff and you guys might miss it. Like why Luke was being a butthead. He didn't believe what Lorelai was saying. He had already convinced himself that everything was dead and gone and not gonna work that it made him mean. He wanted to believe her, but it was hard. Anyway. I really want to write a fic about Luke and their kid. Just tell me what ya want and I'll oblige (if possible). Here's number eight!

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight: Make Up or Break Up?**

---------------------------------------------

"Lorelai!"

_What the hell is she doing here? I can't believe this! She stalked me!_

Instead of replying to Luke's outburst, Lorelai's cheeks blushed furiously. It wasn't his bare chest that made her flush (he was hot, no doubt), but the fact that Luke had unconsciously let go of his towel and was now very much in view.

_NAKED LUKE!!!_ Her mind screamed gaily. Her eyes traveled down his chest and to his hips... She looked away, suddenly embarrassed, and motioned with her hand to his predicament.

He looked down, blushed, and went back into the bathroom.

Lorelai sighed. This wasn't the way this was supposed to start.

Luke came back into the bedroom a minute or two later, fully dressed. He strode over to her and stood staring down at her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She lifted her head and gazed up at him innocently, her old spirit flaring.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked sweetly.

"Lorelai," Luke warned. He took her wrist and pulled her up. "What are you doing?"

She sighed. They were standing very close. She breathed in the familiar scent of him, completely aware of his hand still clutching her wrist.

"Let me do one thing before I tell you?"

He nodded, slightly suspicious.

She lifted her free hand to his face and pulled his chin down to her. She kissed his cheek and moved to back away, but his lips captured hers in an intense kiss.

"Let me speak," she said, breathless. She turned him around and pushed him into a sitting position on the bed. "I have come to state my case," she said matter-of-factly, using the same phrase he had used in the diner. "And my case is that I am deeply in love with the diner owner of Stars Hollow." She turned away from his strong gaze and started to pace. "I've loved this man for many years. I wasn't always _in_ love with him, but I definitely loved him. My mother asked me a few years ago if I had feelings for this man and I said that maybe I did. I had more than friendly feelings for this man. But I never did anything about them or took them into consideration because he was a very stable part of my life and I was aware of my commitment skills not being so high. I didn't want to ruin anything. However, once this man danced with me and kissed me, I couldn't imagine wanting anything else. I was lost to him. I always wanted to be held in his arms, kissed by his lips, feel his hand in mine. I fell in love with this man. I wanted to say to him that I loved him, before my ex-boyfriend came back, but I had never said those words to a man before. Not even my fiancée. I was nervous and unsure. During some time that I had to myself, I finally realized that I need this man. I need his coffee, his fix-it skills, his cooking, his arms holding me at night, his arms holding when I wake up in the morning, his knowledge that everything will work out no matter what, his hugs, his kisses, his smiles saved just for me, his love..." Lorelai turned back to him, her eyes wet. "I know that if we don't stay together, I'll be a little old cat lady who cries herself to sleep every night and dies alone." She went and stood in front of him, placing of her hands on either side of his face and staring into his eyes. "I love you, Luke. I need you. I can't imagine my life without you. God!" she said in exasperation. "I'm being such a sap! Bearing my heart and soul..." She tried to pull her hands away, but Luke took them in his own.

"Why did you come after me?" he asked softly.

"It was the only way to make you believe me," she whispered.

Luke jumped up and kissed her. A mouth open, tongues dancing, the most passionate kiss of both of their lives kind of kiss. Lorelai wasted no time in responding. Her hands were in his hair, pushing off his baseball cap and moving down his back. Luke's fingers were twisted in her curls and his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as possible.

"I love you, Lorelai," Luke said when they broke apart.

"I could tell," Lorelai chuckled. They kissed again, with the same passion. Again they broke apart, needing to breathe. Lorelai hugged him as they caught their breath. "I love you so much, Luke. You'll never know how much."

"If it's as much as I love you, then I definitely know how much." Luke stepped out of the embrace and looked down at her.

"Will you make love to me, Luke?" Lorelai asked coyly, gazing up at him.

"Nothing will happen to the baby?" Luke asked in concern.

"I think it's good for the baby," Lorelai made up, smiling widely.

"Then you bet I will."

They kissed again, but with more groping. Lorelai's shirt was off in seconds, as well as Luke's flannel and t-shirt, and their mouths devoured each other. Luke lowered her to the bed and they commenced with the lovemaking.

------------------------------------------------

"That was the best make up sex ever," Lorelai commented after their first time that night. "But for some reason it didn't seem like enough..." She grinned devilishly at her boyfriend, and he laughed.

"You're on."

"Dirty!" she giggled, but the little noises of laughter disappeared beneath Luke's demanding mouth.

------------------------------------------------

"That was a lot of love making if you ask me," Lorelai commented, her breathing still slowing after her and Luke's fourth time that night.

"I must agree."

"Well, if I wasn't pregnant before, I definitely would be now."

Luke lay on the bed, on his back, with Lorelai lying half on top of him. The chests were pressed against each other and Lorelai's head was resting between his neck and shoulder.

They were silent for a while.

"Why was I so stupid?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't I tell you about Chris? You're right... I should've kicked him out... He always comes on to me, but I ignored that fact anyway. I wanted to help him... To give myself some sort of real closure. I guess I did, in the end. I was too stupid to realize the situation until it was too late. And I broke your heart..." She laid her hand on his chest, frowning to herself.

"I jumped to conclusions, Lorelai. I'm sorry, I really am."

"I know you are. I don't want to talk about it. It's resolved." Lorelai lifted her hand and cupped his cheek. "I love you, Luke Danes."

"I love you, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Our names sound perfect together. Haven't you noticed?"

"Luke and Lorelai."

"Lorelai and Luke."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Exactly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I wanted to write more, but that was just the perfect ending. Do you guys want me to write a sequel? Cause I really want to. Sorry if this chapter was a little sappy! But that's just how it goes. Please review and talk to me about the mentioned sequel.

PS I so hate Lauren Graham cause she gets to make out with Scott Patterson. Apparently they both like it. Damn that woman! Hehe, jk.


End file.
